Al
|allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = Five |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 1 |hit_points = 1 |xp_value = 15 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 20 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 16 |s_v_wand = 17 |s_v_polymorph = 18 |s_v_breath = 20 |s_v_spell = 19 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = None |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = SHOP08 |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SHOP08 |store_code = STO1302 |animation = 46080 |color_metal = Gray |color_minor = Shiny Blue |color_major = Dark Blue |color_skin = Saddle Brown |color_leather = Light Chocolate |color_armor = Dark Moldy Green |color_hair = Medium Silver }} Al, better known as Well-Adjusted Al and formerly called Crazy Al, is an innocent and true neutral male human storekeep who runs a General Store in the southeast of the Gate, selling potions in the original Baldur's Gate, but ranged weapons in the Enhanced Edition. Biography Named "crazy" in the past for the low prices in his store, Al was undergoing therapy and now not only demands the usual rate for his goods – which earned him the epithet "well-adjusted" –, but also has changed the assortment of wares, not selling armor anymore. Still, there's no gold – or anything else – in his pockets, and he has kept some of his craziness, possibly scaring away potential customers with his overly physical methods of motivating them to buy. His General Store is open all day and night, and he trusts in the authority of the Flaming Fist to guard his small establishment. Involvement : The following information is about Well-Adjusted Al's General Store in the Enhanced Edition – for his General Store in the '''original game', see Potion Shop '' Al offers a standard range of throwing and other ranged weapons. Of note are the twenty-five arrows of piercing that can be found among regular ammunition, of which he has an unlimited stock. His prices are average – well-adjusted, so to say: one and a half of the ware's base value; as is the offered gold when selling items to him: only the half of what melee weapons, armor or some other stuff are actually worth. The factored-in depreciation, however, is fairly low, only three percent; see below for a detailed list of what can be divested. He can identify any magical item and will do so for the usual rate of one hundred gp. Rogues can try to steal from his shop, which requires a skill of five only; if that fails nevertheless, Al will call a Flaming Fist Enforcer who, together with two colleagues, will come and try to arrest the party. General Store Combat Attacking the neutrally alleged and innocent storekeep will decrease the party's reputation unless already "dispised" and at a level of 1. Al isn't really able to defend himself and will go down with the first hit on him. He doesn't drop anything, and access to his store will be lost. Trying to steal from the shop or looking into the shelves or the bag, if not unnoticed, will alarm Flaming Fist Enforcers. Notes * The respective store file, STO1302, is already present in the original Baldur's Gate code, but isn't referenced by Al or any other merchant in that game; instead, Al shares his stock with the Potion Shop storekeep (see also the bugs). Only the Enhanced Edition makes Al's own store accessible, changing solely the amount of available throwing axes in his stock to not be infinite anymore. * His product range is identical to that of one of the storekeeps in southwest Baldur's Gate. Bugs * Though being a storekeep of his own in a General Store of his own in southeast Baldur's Gate, agreeing to trade with Well-Adjusted Al in the original Baldur's Gate will give access to a store that – among others – shares its stock with the Potion Shop in southwest Baldur's Gate; "share stock" means, what is bought from Al cannot be bought from that storekeep anymore and what was sold to him can be found with Al again. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition – all stores have separate stocks. See also *Storekeep Category:Image needed Category:Bugs